


【谢文】人间何独

by BluePurgatory



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePurgatory/pseuds/BluePurgatory
Relationships: 谢枋得/文天祥





	【谢文】人间何独

祥兴六年初，谢枋得收到了文天祥的死讯，虽尚值南方残冬，气候依旧凛冽。  
来者看着谢枋得，后者沉默不语，只是静静地望着虚空。此刻的他如同一方岩石，而经年的战火与流离留下了许多纵横的沟壑，如今这些痕迹被撬动起来，又深深地塌陷下去。

谢枋得寓于寺中，辗转难眠，于是披衣夜行。  
寺内一片宁和，寂无人声，阶上月光如水，明亮得让他想起叠山的江波，战场上的刀光剑影，以及临安的大雪。

武夷山间草木丛生，连绵的榕杉茂密遮天，而寺院后方却是一片竹林，静夜的月光洒落其间，竹影绰绰。  
谢枋得抬头仰望，是时皎月中天，明河浩瀚。  
山中虽寂静无风，但仍夜寒露重，谢枋得不由得拢紧了衣领，更是心里发紧。竹林深处晃着暧昧不明的幽暗，它强烈呼唤着谢枋得走入一探究竟，但寒冷与本能令他停住了脚。

“君直。”  
竹林深处传来一声熟悉的呼唤，令谢枋得凝固的神色终于崩开，他再也不顾疑虑，匆匆忙忙地走了进去，“宋瑞，宋瑞，汝在何处？”  
文天祥自一块青石背后走出，他微笑地看着谢枋得，竹影在衣袖上晃动，而细碎的月光落在他年轻而生动的面容上，衬得那双眼睛波光粼粼。  
这是一位来自宝祐四年，年仅二十岁的文天祥。而如今，谢枋得已经年近六十，白发丛生，体弱多病，他愣愣地看着对面的文天祥，满腹的疑问堵在了喉咙。

“君直老矣。” 年轻的文天祥轻轻说道，他看着谢枋得，神情不再像往日那般沉郁悲苦，而是如见故人的释然。  
谢枋得依旧凝视着文天祥，但整个人身上的气场发生了变化，开始变得湿润，流亡寓居的生活将他打磨得缄默如山，此刻却像一条大河。

宝祐四年，二十岁的文天祥高中状元，三十岁的谢枋得名列二甲第一，二人的命运从此便交织在一起。谢枋得虽大了文天祥足足十岁，但性情豪迈，常常直言快语，面对家国危机之境更是胸有万言，每当谈及时局往往激动不已，文天祥亦是为之流涕。二人意气相投，志同道合，危难之际互相扶持，更为风雨飘摇的朝廷奔走四方，他们有着共同的热望、气节以及理想。

最后，囚燕三年的文天祥终以身殉国，谢枋得仍流亡山野，枯老于林泉之下。苍天有幸，今夜得此一遇，叫他重逢故人。

文天祥走近了几步，仍旧笑着，却带着一些年轻的不知所措，他看着谢枋得微微抿了抿嘴，“君直莫要伤感。”  
谢枋得才意识到自己已泪流满面，抬手抹了抹脸，却如何也止不住，最终他努力睁着眼，继续地盯着文天祥。

月光大了起来，将整个竹林彻底地照亮，文天祥的面容似乎有些模糊不清起来，谢枋得又是一阵恍惚，他突然急急向前几步抓住了文天祥，带着一股不可思议的绝望。  
文天祥的笑容加深了，“君直还是这般性直。”  
他将手覆在谢枋得手背上，带着月光的凉意。谢枋得忍住了突如其来的颤栗，最终开口询问：“宋瑞为何今夜在此？”  
“君直见到故人，竟愈发的痴了，我自是来与老友叙旧。”  
谢枋得低头凝视着地上的竹影，月华从他斑白的发间穿过，文天祥敛了笑容，静静地等待着。

“你不是文丞相。”谢枋得最后说。  
“既如此，君直为何一直不放呢？”文天祥没有动。  
谢枋得也没有动，他注意到自己脚边的影子拖得老长，挡住了几丝竹影，而面前之人却脚边空空，惟有清光。  
“我只是文天祥，”林间静默了片刻，“天荒地老一身轻。”  
谢枋得松了力度，抬头凝视着年轻的士人，四散的河流渐渐汇聚至一处，带着节制安静地奔涌。文天祥移开了手，仰望明月，悠悠说道：“千古兴亡何限错，百年生死本来齐。大宋气数已尽，纵是我等肝胆涂地，逆天而行也不可挽，文天祥不能再战，为国空死，孔曰成仁，孟曰取义，惟其义尽，所以仁至。只望天下苍生不再饱受涂炭，四海清宁，山河永固。今幸得与故人相见，心愿已了，就此别过。”  
谢枋得方寸大乱，胸有万言却一时吐之不得，慌忙伸手试图拦下文天祥，衣袖却自指间轻轻流过，带着月色漫向空中。

文天祥转身向竹林深处走去，带着释然与明静，月光在他身后聚拢，前路却是一片幽暗。  
“宋瑞，宋瑞！”谢枋得急切地喊着，甚至倾力追赶，然而几个转弯便再寻不得文天祥踪影。

谢枋得站在竹林深处，看着更深处的一片晦暗，他从此明白，文天祥彻底地离开了他，告别了大宋，告别了天下，而世间再无其人。

谢枋得在床上醒来，只是沉默地凝视着虚空，将浮起的一身悲伤缓缓沉下，直到落入土中，而月光与竹影并未消散。

过了正午，室外正值一天最为温和之时，谢枋得出了门，按照记忆寻到了竹林。  
竹林深处伫立着一块高大的青石，昨夜文天祥正是从此石后走出。巨石北侧光滑平整，竟无一丝苔草，谢枋得抚着那一面，如同触着一块墓碑。许久，他退后几步，站直身体，然后向青石深深作揖。

“天下久无龚胜结，人间何独伯夷清。”

青青陵上柏，但南方很少有柏树，此间郁郁葱葱的竹林，少了庄严肃穆，多了些静谧的哀愁。

（完）


End file.
